Show me Heaven
by Sweet Miyamoto
Summary: The story of Miyamoto and her partner's - a character of mine - adventures and friendship during their Team Rocket days. Let's also meet Madam Boss and a young Giovanni...


**SHOW ME HEAVEN.**

_**This is the story of Miyamoto (Jessie's mother) and her partner Jake (a character of mine) during their Team Rocket days. Please, note that in all my fanfics I've decided to use the dubbed name Melissa for Miyamoto.**_

Chapter one: just an ordinary day

"Hey, Jake, are you going to Madam Boss's office?"

My name is Jake. I'm a Team Rocket member and I've been here for about a year. I've just got promoted to Black Rocket. And thank goodness! Life as a White member is not what I was expecting from my Team Rocket career. All day around with no fixed address. The only place I could completely felt mine was my room inside Division B at the Headquarters. But I got there to spend some days only three or four times during the past year. I was always travelling in order to complete the missions that my boss assigned to me.

Not to mention the ridiculous wage. Luckily, I heard that Black members are paid much better.

"Yes, Madam Boss is going to assign me to a new partner," I replied to my friend Josh.

"I hope for you she doesn't look like Jeannette!" he joked. Jeannette has been my partner for the past year. She was a nasty, unbearable pest. Let's add the fact that she's bad looking and you will have a complete description of her.

"With all the luck I've got lately, she'll probably be her photocopy," we both laughed. "See you later, Josh," and I made my way to Madam Boss's office.

I knocked on the door.

"Good afternoon Jake," I heard my boss's reply.

"Good afternoon, ma'am," I gave a look around while walking toward Madam Boss's desk. I saw her, my new partner. She was standing in front of Madam Boss, looking at me too. I couldn't believe my eyes.

She was so gorgeous! She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in Team Rocket.

"Jake, this is Melissa, your new partner," Madam Boss introduced us.

We gave a handshake and she smiled at me. She had long, wavy and purple hair which was down to her shoulders and beautiful bright blue eyes. Gentle and graced face lines and a delicate porcelain skin.

She was normally dressed in a blue jeans miniskirt and a white low-necked t-shirt. She had a pair of expensive sunglasses on her head which were of the same brand as her belt. I looked at her once again. She had a perfect body. She was slender but with curves in the right place.

"I've partnered you two according to your age and your skills. You will be both living in Chestnut Village, as you already know," since I had just been promoted to be a Black Rocket, Madam Boss rented me a small house in that village. Of course, I would have lived close to my new partner. "You are excused now. I'll call you tomorrow for your first mission," Madam Boss dismissed us.

We went out of her office and in the hallway.

"So, Melissa… where are you from?" I asked her. I'm not the shy and timid guy who finds difficulties even in breaking the ice. I'm usually a good mixer with girls. But it was different with her. I was afraid of making a poor impression.

"I come from Kanto City. And you?" she said while looking at me with her bright eyes.

"I'm from here. Viridian. Oh, Kanto City. I heard it's a place for rich," damn it. I shouldn't have said that. To my surprise, she laughed at my sentence.

"Well, you may be right or not. It depends on what's your point,"

I laughed too. "How old are you? Madam Boss said she has partnered us according to our age and skills. I'm 21,"

"I'm 17. And for the 'skill' part?"

"I have been a White Rocket for the past year. Boring and tiring life. But I've never seen you at Division B,"

"That's because I have never been a White member. I was one of Madam Boss's secretaries," I had already heard that Madam Boss secretaries were all beautiful girls, but I couldn't imagine they were as hot as her.

"So, experienced in finance and in keeping the accounts?" I inquired.

"I'd say so. And you? Experienced in wandering and sleeping outside?" she said smiling. I liked her style.

"I think so. But also in training pokemon… and of course in stealing them!" I can surely define myself a good pokemon trainer.

"Wow, you're a pokemon trainer! I'm not good with pokemon but since you are my partner, you can teach me something," she smiled to me once again. She also seemed very nice.

"Anything you wish, miss," I joked. And we both laughed. "Do you want a coffee?" I asked her.

"Well, I don't like coffee. But I'll come with you and have something else."

So we got to the Division A lounge room and sat at a table. I studied her while we were talking.

She was sitting in front of me, her legs crossed in a polite way. She moved gently and gracefully. To be completely honest, I looked at least a dozen times at her miniskirt and at her perfectly shaped legs. Until somebody interrupted us.

"So, you haven't been lucky lately?" Josh picked up a chair and sat with us. I glanced at him. He gave me a slap on my back.

"Have you already met your new partner, Josh?" I asked him trying to change subject.

"Not yet… I wish I was as lucky as you!" he laughed. I glanced at him a second time. "Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Josh," he said to my new partner.

"Melissa," she replied, not losing her composure.

"What a beautiful name… but it's not as beautiful as you," Josh was a total idiot. It's obvious that this was the main reason why he didn't have any luck with girls.

"Thank you," she smiled to him but with detach. "Well, I've got to go now. I'll be in my room to pack my stuffs because tomorrow morning I'm moving to my new house," Melissa declared.

"Okay, then. So see you tomorrow?" I asked her, even though I didn't want her to go for I enjoyed her company.

"Sure, partner," she smiled at me. I could feel my cheeks becoming red.

"Bye Melissa!" Josh said in a pathetic way, while keeping his stare at her.

So I was left alone with my friend.

"Jake, she's totally hot! You got luck!"

"Hey Josh, remember that she's my partner. I have to work with her, not doing something else,"

"Then why have you blushed?" he laughed. He was right. I think it was the first time that a girl had such an effect to me. Usually, I'm not the kind of boy who blushes, shies around or wastes time with sweet letters or love poems. But Melissa made me feel strange.

Josh laughed once again. I swear I would have beaten him up! Instead, I looked scathingly at him.

"I've got to go, too. I'm meeting my new partner," he said as he left the lounge room.

I spent some minutes alone at the table before going away too. I was pretty sure that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
